<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The shared bedroom-wall by Missheartofglass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657758">The shared bedroom-wall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missheartofglass/pseuds/Missheartofglass'>Missheartofglass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dani and Jamie one shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton - Freeform, F/F, Female Masterbation, Jamie - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, dani keeps wanking loudly at night and jamie can't sleep, porn with a plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missheartofglass/pseuds/Missheartofglass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-night stands and short rendezvous are all Jamie has the effort for. Though her new neighbor, Dani, has a tendency to keep her up all night - in more ways than one. Jamie is adamant she will not fuck the neighbor, there's too many strings attached, but the American is far more convincing than she had anticipated, and particularly loud, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton &amp; Jamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dani and Jamie one shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Don't fuck the neighbour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Someone new moving in?” Owen questions Jamie as they approach her front door to see heaps of boxes stacked outside the neighbouring flat. </p><p>“Guess so, yeah,” Jamie responds, not very interested in the aspect of a new neighbour. </p><p>It wasn’t as though if said new neighbour asked her for some sugar she’d slam her door in their face, but she had no intent to go out of her way introducing herself. The pair enter Jamie’s flat, the same way they do most nights after working late in the bar. They could eat at work, but the smell formed by sweaty dancing bodies always seems to linger stiffly in the air, and was strong enough to make even the best of foods unappetising. Jamie plops their Chinese on the kitchen table, fetches for some cutlery and hands Owen a can of Coke.  </p><p>They sit in a comfortable silence eating their dinner, and are about to start clearing up when they hear a loud crash come from the hallway. It makes them jump, and they’re still for a moment, but soon carry on with their business, until, another louder bang invades their sensitive eardrums for a second time. Jamie makes her way to her front door and then looks through the peephole to see a head of blonde hair hovering on her doorstep.  </p><p>“What the-“ she opens the it, rather aggressively, and the alerting click of the door handle startles the woman outside, “can I help ya?” </p><p>“Oh, sorry, I just,” the blonde woman stutters, quite clearly not from around here, her accent telling Jamie so.  </p><p>Jamie’s eyes follow the woman’s gaze and she sees the boxes, which were previously stacked neatly outside the door, are now scattered and open on the ground. Usually, she’d just grunt her condolences and get on with her evening, but the timid, unfamiliar woman was intriguing to her, so she stepped out of the flat to help.  </p><p>“I didn’t wake you did I?” The blonde asks apologetically.  </p><p>“Don’t know how it is where you’re from, but I don’t tend to go to bed with me shoes on,” Jamie laughs sarcastically.  </p><p>“You look tired is all,” the blonde shrugs, there’s concern in her voice, an unusual amount of care to be coming from a stranger, Jamie thinks. </p><p>“Try working at an understaffed nightclub 6 nights a week,” Jamie grunts as she leans down to manoeuvre one of the boxes and turns it upright again.  </p><p>Jamie hears a breathless laugh escape her new neighbour, and she glances up to look at her properly for the first time. She’s about to audibly gasp, but swallows down her shock, because she's completely taken aback by the beauty of the blonde standing before her. She’s wearing tight black jeans that hug her hips and arse perfectly, and her t-shirt hangs low as she bends to move the boxes allowing a small amount of cleavage to attract Jamie’s eye.  </p><p>“Thanks,” the blonde smiles warmly, not noticing where Jamie’s gaze had previously been held, she reaches out her hand in a friendly manner, “I’m Dani.” </p><p>“Jamie,” she shakes her hand lightly. </p><p>The pair make their way back into their own homes and as soon as Jamie shuts the door behind her Owen is sat with a coy smirk on his face. </p><p>“What?” Jamie asks, defensive and abrupt. </p><p>“She’s your type,” Owen retorts, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as Jamie rolls her eyes.  </p><p>“I’m not gonna fuck the neighbour, too many bloody strings,” Jamie jokes. </p><p>“You don’t think you’ll ever settle down, mate?” Owen asks, his voice is sorrowful and empathetic. </p><p>“I’m happy for you and Hannah n’all, commitment just ain’t for me, too much work,” she sighs.  </p><p>On occasion, Jamie wishes she had someone to share the small moments with, someone to keep her warm on the colder night of winter, but for the most part, she much rather prefers being alone. She had never been able to trust anyone very much, her upbringing played havoc with her ability to do so, although she of course confounded in Hannah and Owen, that was different, they’d been friends for decades. One-night stands and short rendezvouses are more up to Jamie’s speed, settling down isn’t something she thinks she’ll ever desire.  </p><p>“Fair enough,” Owen concedes, putting his cutlery in the sink and fishing for his coat, “what time you start tomorrow?” </p><p>“Five,” Jamie whines, the thought of doing another 8 hour shift tomorrow night aggravated her to infinity, but she needed the money, soon she’ll have enough to rent the shop she’s had her eye on ever since moving to this end of London. A flower shop, that’ll keep her occupied, not a pesky girlfriend.  </p><p>Falling asleep that night proves difficult, the street light outside her window is flickering like crazy, there’s a dog barking on the street, and a gentle rhythmic tap at her bedroom wall has been getting increasingly rapid over the last ten minutes.  </p><p>“Bit fucking late to be building furniture,” she says to herself, voice coated in fury and frustration.  </p><p>It doesn’t stop, only gets louder. Dani was sweet and friendly when they met, but she must’ve found a reason to hate Jamie within the few hours since, as she seems to be making as much noise as she pleases at god knows what time in the morning. Jamie, getting ever-so irritable, is about to go outside and tell Dani to give it a rest when she hears a soft whimper travel through the wall.  </p><p>That’s right, the bedroom to Dani’s flat shared a wall with Jamie’s, this thumping had been coming from Dani’s bedroom for the last half an hour. Jamie can’t stop herself from pushing her ear up against the wall, listening in on the racket Dani is making next door. The banging was accompanied by a quieter squeak, like that of a bed frame. Another whimper from Dani, then Jamie finally puts two and two together.  </p><p>“Jesus Christ Dani,” she laughs, respecting Dani’s stamina and feeling slightly aroused.  </p><p>Whoever is christening Dani’s first night in the flat with her is finds themselves lucky, the sounds escaping the blonde American were some of the most erotic things Jamie has ever heard.  </p><p>— </p><p>Jamie feels as if she is living in a continuous loop consisting of sleeping, eating, and working. She’s almost unsure if she had gotten away from the nightclub yesterday, certain that she was only making an identical girl this drinks mere minutes ago - but no, she was 100% at home last night, Dani’s whimpers were still hovering provocatively in her mind.  </p><p>It’s almost creepy how alike the girl at the bar looks to her neighbour, Jamie uses her rag to clear up the spillages on the bar top, and as she makes her way closer to the expected doppelgänger, she realises that is, in fact, Dani.  </p><p>“Oh hey,” Dani smiles as she locks eyes with Jamie’s, “I didn’t know it was this club you worked at.” </p><p>Jamie nods, “yeah, you here with your boyfriend?” She asks, she’s not sure why, but she’s intrigued. </p><p>“Don’t have one,” Dani replies simply, taking a sip of her drink and holding eye contact with the brunette, Jamie has to look away, the stare too intense to be had in a room full of people, let alone at her workplace.  </p><p>“Girlfriend then?” Jamie assumes. </p><p>“What makes you think I’m here with anyone?” Dani interrogates back, confused by Jamie’s urgent need to know of who’s company she’s in.  </p><p>Jamie wants to say a sarcastic remark, something about hearing Dani going at it for almost an entire hour last night, but she doesn’t, they haven’t known each other long enough for that, “no reason,” she lies.  </p><p>Dani raises her eyebrows, “I’m single, if that’s what you’re asking?” </p><p>The bar worker is somewhat shocked by the boldness and confidence of her neighbour, her attitude this evening juxtaposes dramatically with the shy and apologetic demeanour she had on display last night. It also takes her a few minutes to register what she’s being, unknowingly, told – Dani was alone last night. She was making herself make those sounds, it was Dani who was singlehandedly playing the harmonies of her squeaky bed frame and creating a steady rhythm through the collision of her headboard and bedroom wall. Jamie gives her a smug smile. Dani blinks back slowly.  </p><p>“Mind telling me where you’re from, or do you have a witty comeback for that as well?” Jamie teases.  </p><p>“Originally, Ohio. I moved to England two years ago, but I just came to London as I got offered a permanent teaching position here.” </p><p>Teacher, dominance, mischievous nights alone, Jamie was getting more and more aroused at the thought, “must have a lot of patience, to work with kids.” </p><p>“I bet drunks can be just as difficult,” Dani retorts, “I think someone wants your attention.” </p><p>Jamie follows Dani’s eyeline, and she sees a girl she spent the night with a couple weeks ago, tapping her nails on the bar-top whilst looking at Jamie with intent and mischief. Jamie grunts, annoyed, she doesn’t do two-time hook-ups, unless she’s on holiday, or was drunk the first time, or certain she’ll never see that person again. This girl keeps turning up at the club, gives Jamie these flirtatious looks as part of routine, and has asked her if she’s free for drinks on numerous occasions. </p><p>Dani sees the annoyance plastered on Jamie’s face, “want me to help you out?” </p><p>The club is fairly quiet, it’s still early and a lot of people pre-drink at the pub down the road to avoid going bankrupt as a consequence of splashing cash on overpriced spirits and cocktails sold shrewdly by Jamie. She looks at Dani, who’s a little closer than she was before, then glances back at the girl at the other end of the bar, who appears to still be waiting for Jamie’s attention.  </p><p>Dani reaches her hand out to take the glass and towel from Jamie’s hands. The bartender feels Dani’s breath hot on her neck as she does so.  </p><p>“This’ll make her fuck off,” Dani whispers in Jamie’s ear.  </p><p>The brunette has no time to calculate Dani’s words because their lips are suddenly moving together like molasses. Jamie let’s a surprised, delighted, moan escape her mouth and enter their kiss. The blonde then lets her tongue slide over Jamie’s parted lips, she opens her eyes midway to see if the woman has left the bar, and she has, but Dani can’t bear herself to pull away, not yet. Jamie is breaking so many rules, a few health and safety precautions, and she knows that if her boss was to stumble upon her steamy make out session, she would most definitely be getting her third and final warning. Yet, she doesn’t find herself caring in the slightest, the way Dani is gripping with immense urgency at the back of her neck is a good enough reason to lose her job. </p><p>Reluctantly, Jamie pulls away. There’s a proud smirk invading Dani’s face, and the bartender would lean back over and dissolve it with a skilful tongue, but the bar is getting busier and her expertise is needed.  </p><p>“See you later,” Dani taunts, disappearing into the crowd of people accumulating on the dancefloor.  </p><p>The rest of Jamie’s shift that night consisted of many more smashed glasses than usual. Her mind was somewhere else, specifically running circles around the spontaneous kiss with the new, rather enchanting neighbour. Owen had picked up on Jamie’s bemused conduct, though it was only now, as they were closing, that he decided to interrogate her.  </p><p>“Something on your mind?” He quirks up his browbone with expectance. </p><p>“Nope, just tired,” Jamie deflects. </p><p>“You slept in till 2pm mate.” </p><p>“Only because someone kept me up all night,” she murmurs, though it still reaches the ears of her colleague. </p><p>“You didn’t go home with anyone last night,” he states matter-of-factly, though he’s soon fabricating an answer to his own leading statement, “oh my god, it was the neighbour wasn’t it? She kept you up!” </p>

<p>“Yes,” Jamie gives him a stern look as she continues “but only because she was moaning till god knows when this morning, on the other side of the wall.” </p><p>“So, she’s moved in with someone else then?” Owen questions, feeling as if Jamie still has more to elaborate on.  </p><p>“Not exactly,” she raises her eyebrows suggestively, the memory makes her blush so much that she can’t bring herself to share it. </p><p>“By herself?” Owen laughs, bewildered and amused as he catches up on what that means exactly, “bet you enjoyed that!” </p><p>“Give it a rest,” she snaps back before throwing her mop into the store cupboard to then make her way out of the building. She considers locking Owen in, he deserves it, but unfortunately he's her ride home, aggressive retaliations can wait for another night, this evening was way too cold for that.  </p><p>The brunette feels as if she’s having DeJa'Vu. Here she is, lying in bed after a tiring night’s work, on the verge of escaping into a pleasant world of dreaming, when a growing rhythmic beat distracts her from a sleep deprived trance.  </p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding me,” her words fall out in unison with a strangled moan coming from the other side of the wall.  </p><p>There’s no dog outside this time around, the atmosphere feels more tranquil than the night before - during their first go around at this new neighbourly tradition. Hence, Jamie can hear Dani’s noises strident, and the images of her – hand between bucked legs, mouth agape releasing moans as deft fingers work their way in and out of wet folds – become more and more vivid whilst the American’s moans become increasingly regular and desperate. </p><p>Beknown to Jamie, her hand makes its way underneath her sleep-shorts and, when they slowly drag across her already glistening centre and are brought to her attention, she gasps in solace.  </p><p>Her two fingers tease her vaginal lips as sounds of her neighbour's bedframe slamming against the wall guides the pace of her actions. She too is now moaning, unapologetically; a sweet symphony forms as both women get themselves off on either side of the bedroom wall. She feels herself climax, and maybe she’s hallucinating, but as she falls off the metaphorical cliff of her orgasm, she hears Dani’s voice call out her name, “Jamie!”, the shout is released, as the brunette assumes, Dani does the same as Jamie and comes onto her fingers in a liberating release.  </p><p>Tired out, spent, Jamie wipes her fingers onto bedsheets and collapses onto the disarray of blankets and pillows beneath her. She feels her walls, sensitive and still pulsating, and sighs with incredulity. Her mind wonders to envision what lies on the other side of the wall, Dani is quite possibly mirroring her actions, spreadeagle on her very own bedsheets, panting helplessly as she comes down from her high.  </p><p>“Don’t fuck the neighbour Jamie,” she warns herself wearingly before drifting off into a much-needed sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Guess I can fuck the neighbour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The wall is in the way of what Jamie and Dani both want, need, desire - and Owen won't shut up about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie daren’t tell Owen about her kiss with Dani at the bar, he’d only pester her more than he already has. It’s been a week since their neighbourly sex session, and Jamie hasn’t stumbled into Dani since their raunchy interaction at the bar. The brunette hooked up with another girl last night, and as she awakens, hungover and unbearably groggy, she can’t help but groan when she realises that last night's fun has stayed till morning.  </p><p>“Hey,” the woman hums to Jamie before kissing and sucking at her exposed neck. There’s a moment where Jamie considers round two, the burning in her stomach becoming superior as a mouth travels up and down her sternum, but no, round two will mean she won’t be alone till at least the early afternoon - and spending too much time with a girl almost always concludes in a terribly uncomfortable conversation, on their behalf, about seeing each other again.  </p><p>“I have to meet a friend,” she lies, sitting up from the bed and grabbing her phone, taking all her attention away from the gorgeous Latina laid temptingly next to her in bed.  </p><p>“Oh, okay,” the woman sounds disheartened, scrambles to find her clothes, each item discarded in the corners of Jamie’s, still stuffy, bedroom, “I’ll see you around?” </p><p>Jamie wants to scoff, but she has some heart in her, so instead gives her her best attempt at a friendly smile whilst responding with “sure.” </p><p>Once the woman is fully dressed, in last night’s clothes, Jamie is walking her to the door, eager to soon be in her own company. As she opens it and leans against the doorframe to give her shame-ridden lover space to leave, the neighbouring door opens aswell.</p><p>“Oh hey,” Dani smiles shyly to Jamie and her friend, awkwardly stopping and looking between the pair.  </p><p>“I had fun last night,” the Latina whispers into Jamie’s ear before pecking her on the cheek, turning on her heels, and walking out of sight.  </p><p>Dani and Jamie lock eyes and stay silent for the minute it takes the woman to completely disappear, there’s a red blush on the brunette's face which intensifies as Dani says, teasingly, “you were pretty loud last night.” </p><p>Jamie scowls Dani playfully, “you’re one to talk,” she raises her brow bone knowingly, smiling coy as she witnesses the blonde’s skin tone darken. </p><p>“So, you’re a one-night stand kind of girl, huh?” Dani flutters her eyelashes and slouches up against her door provocatively whilst staring intensely at Jamie. </p><p>“Yep,” the brunette responds bluntly. </p><p>“So have I already used up my ticket?” Dani jokes, and it takes Jamie a few moments before she catches on to what her neighbour is referring to. </p><p>“Bye, Dani,” Jamie stutters, using every ounce of manpower she can muster to pull away from the interaction and leave Dani alone in the hallway.  </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t fuck the neighbour” has become a constant chant in Jamie’s head. She finds herself mouthing those four words every time she sees Dani. They could be in the hall at the same time, stumble into one another at the bar, or even venture into the same café for their morning coffee – Dani always seems to have those wondering eyes, the type that makes Jamie bite her lip a little too hard and wince at the pain. </p><p>“I don’t get it?” Owen asks Jamie as they enter their local pub, they both have the weekend off and are more than deserving of a few beers.  </p><p>“What you on about now?” Jamie bites back, already irritated by his investigative tone. </p><p>“Why are you so against sleeping with Dani? You fancy her, right?” </p><p>Jamie rolls her eyes, “Of course I do, haven’t ya seen her?” </p><p>“See I totally get the sentiment behind not wanting to sleep with someone twice, but unless you’re not attracted to them, you’re not usually one to hold back from what you want,” Owen lists Jamie’s hook-up tendencies in the most analytical way imaginable, “oh my god,” he whispers, as if he’s finally cracked his friend's seemingly unbreakable code. </p><p>“What?” Jamie looks over her shoulder and her gaze is met with shock and mockery.  </p><p>“You like her, don’t you?” </p><p>“I don’t even know the woman,” she scoffs. </p><p>“That's not a no,” he teases. </p><p>“I don’t have any feelings for my next-door neighbour,” Jamie grimaces as she realises how her volume has increased with her fury. </p><p>“Right, so you sleep with her once, get what you both want, and you won’t be fussed if it’s weird after, because you – Jamie Taylor – do not have feelings for your next-door neighbour,” he connives the plan with a smug grin plastered on his face. </p><p>Jamie hesitates, of course she’d be ‘fussed’ if things get awkward, she enjoys little conversations with Dani whilst they collect their post from downstairs, likes the way Dani laughs at her sarcastic remarks... shit, does she have feelings for the neighbour?  </p><p>Jamie doesn’t let herself ponder, she can’t, because then Owen will have even more to analyse, so she gives in, “fine then, guess I can fuck the neighbour.” </p><p>“Atta girl,” he laughs, still astounded by how unemotional Jamie is towards sex.  </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>This morning she had woken up beside a woman whose name she can’t now remember, this morning Dani had mentioned, for the first time, what had happened on either side of their bedroom-walls last week, and now, as Jamie chugs down her fourth pint, the muffled sounds of Dani moaning helplessly as they touched themselves in unison are overriding her senses.  </p><p>“Time to call it a night,” Owen laughs, watching the way Jamie’s body sways with intoxication as she slams her pint glass down on the table.  </p><p>She can’t argue with him because she has most definitely reached her limit. The walk home is short, Owen leaves Jamie once they’re outside her block of flats, and as she climbs the stairs, she grunts resentfully, “they need to fix that bloody lift.” </p><p>She’s on her floor, at last, after stopping on numerous occasions to catch her breath. Another type of workout draws her attention though, as she stands in front of her door, and Dani’s. There’s music coming from another flat across the hall, its heavy base blocks out her capacity to think, so she’s soon knocking rapidly on Dani’s front door.  </p><p>“Sex is just sex,” she says to her as soon as the door is open, and the blonde’s body is revealed. </p><p>“Are you drunk?” Dani giggles, trying to calculate Jamie’s words in the right way.  </p><p>Jamie laughs back, and they both get lost in the sound of their amusement until Dani disturbs the sound with a reached-out hand, “are you coming in?” </p><p>The question is cautious, Dani’s not aware of Jamie’s state and wants to make sure she won't regret this in the morning. The American has waited weeks for Jamie to come knocking, confirming that she wants Dani just as much as Dani wants her.  </p><p>Jamie takes the woman's hand, lets Dani pull her inside before slamming the door behind them. She takes a moment to examine the blonde, she hadn’t done so thus far, and the sight of Dani’s long, tanned legs, exposed from tight black shorts, causes her to bite down on her bottom lip. Their hands are still held together, and Jamie tugs on Dani, pulling her closer so that their bodies are pressed flush against each other’s, “I’m sober enough to fuck you,” she justifies before slamming her lips onto Dani’s.  </p><p>They move together in one liquid motion towards the sofa in the middle of the room. Jamie flicks off her shoes and apologizes between kisses after she hears one hit a piece of furniture - Dani doesn’t care, neither girl cares about anything but touching each other, tasting each other, finally, after weeks of lustful looks and teasing conversation.  </p><p>Jamie is on top of Dani, who is lying messily, sprawling across her sofa, and Jamie can’t help but notice that she doesn’t look very comfortable. The sympathy she has for Dani is the only reason she must pull away, “take me to bed,” she whispers before biting seductively at Dani’s earlobe. </p><p>“You know where it is,” Dani retorts, sitting up once Jamie has climbed off her, she receives a mischievous grin from the brunette, and that look alone sends waves of arousal through her body.  </p><p>They reach Dani’s bed, clothes discarded on the floor, and both girls are in just their underwear when Jamie can’t help but laugh at what she finds on the sheets, “were ya waiting for me?”, she jokes.  </p><p>Dani doesn’t have time to blush, she just looks at what has grasped the other woman's attention – her vibrator, discarded on her bed after she heard Jamie’s urgent knocks at her door, “you interrupted me, actually.” </p><p>“Is that so?” Jamie hums, taking the vibrator in her hand and turning it on. She spins it between her fingers, teasing Dani, before she receives a wanting moan from the blonde and decides to use it, “better carry on then.” </p><p>Dani would be embarrassed by how desperately she nods to Jamie, but she’s way too turned on for that. She gasps gratefully once she feels the brunette press the vibrator against her centre on top of her, now wet, underwear. Jamie’s motions are painfully slow, and she feels herself clutch on to sobriety as a stream of erotic moans fall from Dani’s lips. The blonde reaches up behind Jamie to take off the brunette's bra, and once it’s thrown across the room, joining the rest of their clothing, Dani instinctively reaches up to toy with the womans hardening nipples.  </p><p>“God you’re so hot,” Dani hushes the compliment, mesmerised by Jamie’s naked form, she then lets herself free of her own lace bra and blushes as she witnesses Jamie gasp at the sight.  </p><p>Jamie lets her free hand make its way to Dani’s hips, she slides down the blonde's underwear and wouldn’t be surprised if she were to drool at the accumulation of wetness between Dani’s thighs that the action had given her sight of, “Jesus, Dani,” she breathes out as she drags the vibrator through glistening wet folds. </p><p>Dani brings her hand up to Jamie’s neck and pulls her down with aroused aggression. Their lips meet and soon their tongues are dancing in a game to win dominance. They both moan subtly into the embrace, Dani can taste beer on Jamie’s breath, and Jamie feels Dani twitch as she plunges the vibrator inside her at last.  </p><p>“You’re really good at that,” Dani whines as Jamie picks up the pace and starts fucking her more ferociously with the vibrator. Jamie sucks and bites on the other woman’s lips before making her journey south. </p><p>First, there’s a skilful tongue enveloping peaks and biting gently at the hardened nubs of Dani’s breasts. Next, there are soft lips kissing delicately at her sternum, then stomach. And after much anticipation, Jamie’s tongue is finally licking at her lover's wetness. She’s hungry. Humming in delight as her thirst is quenched, “you taste so good,” she whispers, as she starts to unify the pace of her tongue and the vibrator.  </p><p>Before long, Dani is losing control, feeling the coil within her unveil due to Jamie’s attentive and talented touch, “I’m gonna come,” she confesses. </p><p>Jamie looks up at Dani, still working her tongue in circles around her clit, pressing the vibrator against her g-spot, hard and fast, and she wants to watch as she comes. She hears Dani moan seconds before she feels her walls clench and release into her awaiting mouth. The vibrations caused by Jamie’s own moans intensify Dani’s orgasm. </p><p>Dani lets her breathing steady and relaxes into the feeling of Jamie peppering kisses up and down her still trembling thighs. Her chest is heaving, and the up and down motions of Dani’s breasts double the pool of wetness between Jamie’s own legs.  </p><p>The blonde hears the woman groan and watches her as she stares lustfully up at her, “sit on my face,” Dani commands.  </p><p>Jamie doesn’t hesitate, only kisses Dani’s lips once before manoeuvring herself so her centre is aligned with Dani’s hot provocative breaths.  </p><p>“You’re dripping,” the blonde acknowledges as she brings up her hands to grip Jamie’s arse, holding her in place above her. </p><p>Dani dives in, exploring the taste she has fantasised about for weeks now, and it’s even better than she had imagined. Jamie grinds down onto Dani’s mouth and chin and lets a dirty moan escape her mouth as she feels lips suck her clit. They work together to get Jamie off, the brunette bobbing up and down eagerly as Dani plunged her tongue in and out of her hungrily. It’s not long before Dani has to steady Jamie’s erratic motions. </p><p>“Fuck fuck fuck,” Jamie almost screams as she comes with hands gripped tightly to Dani’s headboard. She rocks her hips slowly, riding out her orgasm, and feels Dani’s fingers enter her gently. </p><p>Jamie looks down at Dani, and she’s met with a feverish stare before the blonde pulls out her fingers and sucks on them seductively, “so sexy,” Jamie moans whilst she watches Dani clean her fingers. </p><p>The blonde laughs proudly, amused by how discombobulated the other woman is as she comes down from her high. They lay side by side, both absorbing the immense sensuality of their evening.  </p><p>“I’m not gonna fall in love with you, by the way,” Dani jokes before turning on her side to face Jamie. </p><p>“Good,” the brunette mirrors Dani’s position, “cause there’s no way I'm not fucking you again.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>